Clumsy
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Rachel falls during Glee. Why is she so distracted? femmslash don't like don't read.


Rachel Berry is never clumsy. She'll proudly tell you anyone who will listen that's she taken dance since she could walk and has never "tripped over her own feet" so when she accidently tripped during dance rehearsals in Glee everyone noticed especially Puck, Brittany and Santana. Thankfully Rachel wasn't hurt and never even hit the floor, having Quinn catch her and straighten her up. Blushing Rachel told Mr. Shue to continue and they did without anymore trips out of Rachel.

"What do you think she was looking at that madder her lose her balance?" Santana asked Puck as they walked out the doors.

He shook his head, but the blonde next to her answered, "Quinn." They looked at her surprised.

"How do you know?" they asked at the same time.

"I watch Rachel while we dance so I can follow her and she was looking at Quinn then looking away when Quinn noticed up until she fell then she didn't do it again." Brittany's tone suggested that it was the simplest thing in the world which pissed Puck off, but Santana was still hung up on the fact that Brittany watched Rachel.

"Why would Berry be looking at Quinn?" Puck asked venomously. The duck loving Cheerio looked at him surprised.

"She likes her." Her eyes fell onto Santana who was staring at the floor as they walked. "You okay?" she asked and the Latina met concerned blue eyes.

"I'll talk to you about it later." She replied indicating she couldn't say it in front of Puck. Brittany nodded and met Puck's confused face. After a glance from Brittany to Santana and back to Brittany he shook his head.

"Whatever. I gotta go. I'll see you ladies later."

"Bye." They said as they walked out of the school and he walked toward his car. The two girls walked in silence toward Santana's car and got in.

"What's up, S?" Brittany asked when they'd pulled away from the school.

"Should I be worried that you watch Berry?" Brittany looked at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"S, I love you and the only reason I watch Rachel and not you is 'cause you distract me and for some reason she's always in front of me."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I love you, B." the blonde smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Meanwhile back at the school Rachel was internally beating herself up.

"Ugh, why did I get so distracted? It's just Quinn." She mumbled as she walked through the empty hallway towards the auditorium. She had asked Mr. Shue if she could stay and practice as everyone had gathered their stuff and left. The Broadway wannabe walked to the stage and performed the song that her younger cousin had her listen to and that had been stuck in her head the past few days.

_  
You just don't know it._

_It's getting hard to say hello._

_You just don't know it I'm on the edge of crossing  
the line I don't want to blow it, or show it 'cause before you know you're mine._

_You just don't know it_

Oh, you won't see me break.

_Won't make that mistake._

_Oh no I'll just walk away._

_There too much at stake right now._

_I go on and on singing this song about you and that's what's wrong with this song_

Can you feel it in the way I look at you.

_Girl, can you hear it?_

_I'm crying out inside._

_I don't want to see you, be near you._

_You're a million miles too close  
_

_Oh oh that's what's wrong with this song  
You don't know the way I feel So I'll stay alone _

When she had finished she felt only partially better so she sang it again and again until she stopped half way through the fourth time because she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She cried until she gained control over herself and walked out of the auditorium and school to walk home and cry some more while watching movies in the hopes of feeling better in the morning. She did feel better after sleeping and woke up with a smile on her face. She got ready lie every day and arrived to the school like she always did. She hadn't been at her locker for more than a minute before the cold liquid of a slushie was on her face. With her head held high she walked to the bathroom to clean herself off. While she was washing her face and hair of sticky red ice crystals she heard the door open, but ignored it until she felt a presence standing behind her. She stood up and through the mirror saw Brittany's smiling face.

"Hi, Rachel!" the blonde said cheerfully when her eyes met Rachel's.

"Hi, Brittany." Rachel said as happily as she could muster.

"I know something about you." The Cheerio said cryptically and Rachel turned around worried.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you like Quinn." Rachel's color drained from her face.

"How do you know that?" Brittany smiled.

"I won't tell anyone. I just noticed how you stared at her yesterday when you tripped. You never trip." The older girl explained and Rachel sighed.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Puck and Santana 'cause they noticed yesterday too." Brittany said not dropping her smile. Rachel's head dropped as she blushed. "They won't tell either and I don't think Quinn or anyone else noticed. They're not as observant." Rachel looked up at Brittany thankfully.

"I'm gonna change my clothes. Thanks for telling me I'll get better at hiding it." She said grabbing her change of clothes and trying to walk into a stall, but Brittany's voice stopped her.

"You're not gonna tell her?" The brunette laughed until she saw the blondes face.

"No, I don't think I could handle that rejection, to be honest."

"How do you know she'll reject you?" Brittany asked in a voice that reminded Rachel of a child.

"She's Quinn Fabray and I'm Rachel Berry. There is no way a girl like her would like me."

Rachel replied hoping that would end the conversation, but sadly Brittany continued, "She's changed."

"A baby doesn't change your sexuality." Rachel said sadly. She could see the concern in the blonde's eyes which only made it worse.

"I have to change so I can get to class on time, but I'll see you in Glee." The blonde nodded and walked out the door leaving the singer to her thoughts. She changed into another plaid skirt and her favorite purple sweater over a white t-shirt and found herself humming "You Just Don't Know It" again.

"Ugh I hate that damn song." She mumbled stepping out of the stall to see Quinn standing in front of the mirrors. She silently cursed herself and hoped Quinn hadn't heard her.

"Hi, Rachel." The former Cheerio said pleasantly not looking away from the mirror.

"Hi, Quinn." The other girl replied sighing. They were silent as they looked at their reflection.

"See you later." Rachel said as she started to walk toward the door.

"Are you okay?" she heard softly, so softly that she almost couldn't hear it.

"What?" she asked turning around.

Hazel eyes met brown as the blonde explained, "Yesterday you tripped in Glee and now you're mumbling about a song. Are you okay?"

Rachel looked at the ground before replying, "I'm just distracted. I'll be fine."

"Distracted by what?" the mom to be asked sweetly. Rachel could feel her cheeks turn red and looks toward the ground.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me; I get it." Quinn says and Rachel can tell she's hurt and it confuses the brunette. She doesn't get why Quinn would be hurt by Rachel not talking to her.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you care?" It's Quinn's turn to look at the ground blushing.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me. Let's just go on like this conversation never happened." Rachel starts to head toward the door, but Quinn's soft voice stops her dead in her tracks.

"I like you, Rachel."

"What?" Rachel asks turning fully around to face the blonde.

"I like you and before you ask I don't mean in a friendship way. I can't stop thinking about you and some days you're the only thing that makes me feel better." Rachel looked at her with her mouth open in a very rare form of being speechless.

"I just wanted you to know. That's why I was asking." The ex-cheerio's voice is so low that Rachel almost doesn't hear it.

"I like you too." The brunette blurted as Quinn had barely put her hand on the door handle. Quinn's eyes lit up as she brought them to Rachel's.

"Really?" The hope evident in her voice.

"Yeah, that's why I've been so distracted. I was staring at your legs when I fell and the song I was mumbling about reminds me of you." The petite singer explained.

"What song is it?" The blonde asked curiously.

"_You Just Don't Know It _by the Jonas Brothers. Lame I know, but my cousin made me listen to it and I can't get it out of my head." The blonde looked at her with a smile that made her knees almost cave in. They stepped closer to each other subconsciously until they were mere inches away.

"You should sing it to me sometime." Quinn mumbled as she lightly placed her arm around Rachel's waist.

"Maybe." The shorter girl said placing her hand on Quinn's neck. There lips met magnetically and both girls forgot about the class they were supposed to be in as their tongues fought for dominance. When they finally broke apart Rachel started to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked hurt.

"I never thought this would happen. It feels like a dream." Rachel explained.

"It's not unless I'm dreaming it too." Their lips met again and didn't stop until they were interrupted by Brittany and Santana coming into the bathroom after second period.

The only thing uttered out of either girls mouth is Brittany's cheerful, "I told you, S."


End file.
